No More
by evanescence147
Summary: From the Author who brought you Concrete Angel, I present the epic new tale of Haruno Sakura, a new student who has vowed that she will never love another man again ever since Sasuke tainted and scarred her, too bad she just happens to fall in love.
1. Sakura: I Hate Men

_**OKay so I'm editing my first chapter...making it longer and more...addicting or whatever. Just read it and eat cookies ^^**_

* * *

Sakura walked to her knew school her pink locks dancing merrily with the soft breeze. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, a few annoying strands fell into her face. She sighed in exasperation.

Sometimes she got the sudden urge to chop of all her hair, it tickled her neck and fell in her face, she hated it…but…_he had loved her hair long_.

'No you are not thinking about your hair length, and about your past, and about _him_. Especially don't think about _him_,' Sakura thought shaking her head slightly.

She saw the school entrance, and a smile graced her lips. Konoha Academy, a prestigious and honorable private school that accepted students that we only for the best of the best. Everyone at her old school knew that with Sakura's brains she could get into any high school she wanted, even college.

Sakura entered the school grounds and walked into the building, ignoring the pointed stares and the whispering. She also ignored the fact that her clothes were out of place. While everyone she noticed was dressed in fine cloth and impressive designer attire she was clothed in simple ordinary clothes. Guys stared at her, and she looked away. They were so scary, so evil. _I hate men_.

Sakura quickly found the office and entered.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura…the new student," Sakura said with a smile. The secretary looked up, a beautiful women, so sweet and angelic looking.

"Good Morning Miss Haruno! My name is Shizune and I am principle Tsunade's secretary. Welcome to Konoha Academy, congratulations on receiving the scholarship," Shizune said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sakura said, Shizune riffled threw a few papers.

"Here is your schedule and if you have any questions feel free to contact me at any time," Shizune said and with a last smile she returned to her mountain load of paper work.

Sakura nodded, though the action was more to herself then to anyone, and walked out of the office reading her schedule.

'Literature first,' Sakura thought and weaved her way around. The school was small since so few could get in, but the school was rich with history and not to mention the students in the school…we're rich as well.

Sakura finally found the literature room, and taking a deep breathe she opened the door. The class was small, and so many guys were staring at her, boring into her mind, at her body, into her soul.

_Please, go away, stop looking at me, please. I hate men._

The class silenced slightly as Sakura stared around the classroom. Suddenly a firm big hand grabbed her shoulder, she almost screamed in surprise, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Ah…you must be the new student Miss Haruno," A tall brown haired man said with a smile, "I'm your teacher, Iruka-Sensie, my apologies I didn't mean to surprise you"

Sakura's breathing became slightly regular but she shrugged out of his reach, "I-I'm...Sakura," She whispered, _I hate men._

"Why do you look so…poor," A high pitched and aggravating voice rang out. Sakura looked away, she was dirty, she was ugly, she was 'spoiled goods', _I hate men._

"Miss Yamanaki, please refrain yourself from speaking rudely out of term," Iruka said a chastising look on his face. Ino Yamanaki, a blond and curvy girl gave Sakura a sultry look.

"She's so…plain," Ino whined, "How did she get in?"

"She won a scholarship," Iruka said and glaring at Ino he continued, "Now Miss Yamanaki I suggest you sit down or I will be forced to give you a demerit,"

Ino grudgingly sat and glaring at Sakura she turned her attention to a red haired boy who sat next to her. The red head was dressed as a rocker, studded belt, black baggy pants the works. She stared into his dark green eyes, they were like here's, lost and sad. She felt...calm around him, peaceful.

Sakura mentally slapped herself, 'No,' she cursed, 'You will not do this, remember our promise, remember it,'

Sakura remembered, she would always remember, how could she forget the one person that crashed her heart, demolished her dreams, and mutilated her heart. _Uchiha Sasuke…_Sakura remembered what happened as if it were yesterday, all she really had to do was close her eyes. Sakura sighed knowingly at let the memories fill her.

"_Sasuke, I…I love you," Sakura whispered, Sasuke stared at her his eyes wide in surprise. Then a grin crossed his arrogant face._

"_Love you too, babe," Sasuke said and leaning down he kissed Sakura. Sakura almost melted. The man of her dreams, hers at last. This was the way it should be forever._

"_I've got to go Sasuke, I'm not sure where my mom is but she's late," Sakura whispered breaking apart from the kiss._

"_Just wait for her to come, it's her own fault for being late," Sasuke said and began kissing Sakura again. Sakura kissed back, and after a few minutes she broke the kiss again._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, I've got to go. Dad will have a May Day if I'm not home before ten," Sakura said and got up off the sofa._

"_But it's raining," Sasuke objected, though his eyes should a different emotion...and it wasn't playfull sadness._

"_I'm sure I'll live if I get a little wet," Sakura said with a giggle, "I'll see you tomorrow,"_

_And with that Sakura floated away. She took her umbrella and slipping her shoes on she left Sasuke's house. Humming merrily to herself she walked the ever so familiar rout home. Suddenly a hand grabbed her, before she could scream another had clamped itself over her mouth._

_She twisted and turned trying to scream for help. Suddenly tape was over her mouth and it muted her cries and screams for mercy and help. She felt herself being dragged off the road and into a tree inhabited area. Nobody would see her here, nobody could here her scream. **Oh God, I'm going to die, please, stop, leave me alone.**_

_Suddenly weight was on her stomach, she opened her eyes…_

_Sasuke Uchiha...__Her eyes widened, what was he doing? Was this some kind of sick joke? Why was he acting like this?_

_Sasuke laughed at her astonishment, "Sakura you have no idea how horny you make me," Sasuke said his voice husky, "I don't care what you see, we're going to do it,"_

_Sakura began to scream and wriggle trying to free herself. Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Suddenly he was holding a thin pocket knife._

"_Come on baby, we can do it the easy way or the hard way," Sasuke said warningly, Sakura's eyes widened in fear and she quickly ceased moving. Sasuke grinning triumphantly and with the_ _knife he cut her skirt and her undergarments._

_**Oh God, please God, make him stop, make him die, make him leave, turn him back into the Sasuke I was just with a few minutes ago. **_

_"I love you," Sasuke whispered as he filled her and even as she pleaded for him to stop and even though he could not hear her, Sasuke took her without a seconds thought. 'Sakura choked in horror and disgust as Sasuke tore her panties in half and shoved his fingers roughly between her thighs, savouring the feel. He unzipped his pants and plunged in ruthlessly, earning a strangled cry. Sakura felt contaminated, but she couldn't scream. She fell limply against the tree, eyes blank. Sasuke chuckled softly into Sakura's ear._

_**So disguisting, so tainted, I was impure now, and it was all his fault. I hate men, I hate men I hate men...**_

The clouds overhead floated solemnly over the sun, and inch by inch the sunlight disappeared.  


_**I hate men...I hate them, so much...**_

Sakura realized then that she was still in front of the class, everybody was giving her a weird look, she blushed and looked away. The eyes of the men burning her mind, her face, her body. She was on fire, she needed to leave, to get out. Why oh why did her mom make her go to this school?

**_Men are evil, men are cruel heartless bastards. They ruined my little peice of happiness, so never again will I be with a man as long as I live. Never again, men are evil, never again, men are evil..._**

* * *

_Hehe a little dark...and slightly repetitive...but I was aiming for a longer chapter /sweat drop/_

_Hope this does some good....especially I hope it makes up for my long absence_

_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_


	2. Gaara: The Impossible Task

_**OKay so I'm editing my first chapter...making it longer and more...addicting or whatever. Just read it and eat cookies ^^**_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabuku no Gaara sat in the literature classroom staring at nothing in particular. It was just another boring day, at his boring school, in this boring classroom, with boring students and boring self-proclaimed friends and fans.

"Ohmigod, Gaara!" Ino thought, 'He's staring at me! He must think I'm hot!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at Ino who was staring at him dreamily. Gaara sighed, girls were so annoying, all they ever cared about was who had the hottest guy and who has had sex more. So pathetic, no wonder this school sucks ass.

"Hi Gaara!" Ino squealed as she plopped down next to Gaara, "Let's go out,"

"No," Gaara said emotionlessly, he was use to being asked out by her every period, but still it was annoying as ever.

"But we're perfect for each other," Ino gushed, Gaara snorted; this Barbie girl didn't know shit about him.

"Look Barbie," Gaara growled, Ino stared at him, and then a smile sprawled on her face.

"Ino," Ino reminded him, her brain was messed up and she thought a brainless doll that little girl's played with and guys chopped was a compliment. _Idiot!_

"Like I care," Gaara snorted then continued, "Look, you asked me out last week, I said no, you asked me out yesterday I said no, you even freakin asked me out today, I said no. So what the hell makes you think that I've changed my mind, you brainless idiot."

Ino smiled, she was use to Gaara's insensitive insults. It just made him all the more hotter, "Panda-Kun, I may be brainless but I know guys, and trust me when I say this, guys can cave, big time,"

Gaara twitched as Ino sang this stupid nickname she made up for him. He wasn't a fucking panda bear, and he hated her for making that stupid nickname. Now the _Gaara Fan Club _was now the _Panda Fan Club_, so stupid!

"Stop calling me Panda-Kun or else I will murder you Barbie," Gaara hissed his fist balled. Ino giggled at his empty threat.

"You beat guys up senseless, not girls," Ino said in a sing song voice. Gaara growled at this.

"That may change," Gaara said threateningly, but he highly doubted it. He had made a promise to never hurt a girl, ever again. He learned his lesson easily and quickly with dire consequences.

It had happened a while ago, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

His father had always hated Gaara, because it was Gaara that had killed his beloved wife, Gaara's mother. Gaara's father remained single until Gaara's sixteenth birthday. As a birthday present, Gaara's father presented Nami, Gaara's future mother and Temari, Nami's daughter. Temari was only fifteen, but she was very beautiful and she greatly resembled her dead father. Her blond hair was bushy and thick, usually in four ponytales. She was so different, so beautiful, so perfect. Her figure, her legs, her haunting green eyes, they were etched in Gaara's mind forever. After some time the two became best friends, and together they survived the hell their evil parents created.

After some years, Gaara began to feel an emotion towards Temari that he could explain, but dared not to, for it was...incestiouse. Gaara loved Temari; Gaara didn't just love Temari he was _in love_ with Temari. Weeks of hiding and avoiding Temari left Gaara shaken and alone. After a month Temari entered his room and after a huge fighing match, the truth came out.

The two became lovers, and fell into a deep romance of passion and unending adoration between each other. The two lived in their little piece of happines for four months, two weeks, six days, five hours, two minutes, and fourty-three seconds...not that Gaara had been counting. For that time, the two lovers were in a state of pure bliss and happiness, but then they were found out. Gaara's father took Temari and locked Gaara in the basement. After two agonizing days, Gaara was finally allowed to leave the basement, only to be pushed and pulled into his father's room.

His father's friends were around Temari who was bloodied, bruised, and naked. Her blond hair, messy, her beautiful figure and her female mysteriouse were displayed for all to see. She was broken, crumbled, and her eyes, once gleaming and independent, looked lost and blurred.

"Now my Son, I give you this choice," Gaara's Father said with a pleasant hiss, "You prove your loyalty to this family and you kill Temari... or you both die,"

Gaara's Father handed Gaara a silver knife with a black handle and the family crest twisted onto the black handle of the knife. Gaara turned to Temari in panic. Temari smiled lovingly at her brother.

"Ga-Kun do not weep," Temari whispered, only when Temari had spoken those words did Gaara realize he was crying. He stared at his tears in astonishment, never in his entire life had he cried...and yet here he was crying.

"What do I do? Gaara whispered his voice full of agony and indecision. Temari sighed a tired look on her face, though the loving smile never faultered.

"Gaara, do not throw away your life for me," Temari whispered softly so only Gaara could hear her words, "I'm already dead and tired. They've done terrible things to me, it hurts so much. Just kill me, you will be forgiven, because I'll always forgive you and when your time has come we will be united together in heaven,"

"Do it, Gaara," Temari said loudly more forcefully, Gaara nodded and with swift movements he stabbed the knife into his beloved sister in law's heart.

"I'll always love you...Gaara," Temari whispered with her last breathe, and then she was silent.

"Very good my son," Gaara's father said and he left the room, Nami trailing behind. Gaara's Father's friends snickered and laughed as they too left the room.

"Temari," Gaara whispered and held his sister close ignoring the tears in his eyes, "I never did believe in a God, and I'm sorry I still remain unfaithful…but if there is a heaven up there than that is were you deserve to go…and if it is possible Temari-Chan, I hope that someday I can join you,"

* * *

_TEMARI AND GAARA ARE NOT RELATED!! /sweat drop/ so many private messages that are bashing me_

_/tears/ Jeeze guys, ever heard of "Don't Like; Don't Read"?_

_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_


	3. Finally at Peace

_**OKay so I'm editing my chapters...making it longer and more...addicting or whatever. Just read it and eat cookies ^^**_

* * *

Gaara looked up as the door opened and close. Class had started and everyone was here, so who was this? A beautiful yet frightened girl stared at the class her elegance and purity radiating the room. Gaara noticed he wasn't the only one staring at the new girl's eyes were of the deepest green, Gaara flinched and looked away. Yet he couldn't keep his eyes away from this mysterious girl. He looked, her eyes were still the beautiful deep green and they held a type of knowing sadness, which Gaara himself knew too well. Her hair was an unnatural soft bubblegum pink, and it hung loosely in a bun. Her clothes were worn and her face full of hidden terror.

"Ugly cow," Ino mumbled under her breathe as she saw all the guys stare at the flinching pinkett.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student here," Sakura said her eyes looking everywhere but at the class staring at her.

"Why do you look so…poor?" Ino asked menace and dislike obvious in her voice. Iruka glared at Ino, as did the male population of the class.

"Miss Yamanaka, please refrain yourself from speaking rudely out of term," Iruka said a chastising look on his face. Ino gave Sakura a sultry look. Gaara wanted to slug Ino right then and there...but that would scare the beautiful pinkett.

"She's so…plain," Ino whined, Gaara groaned at Ino's loud and annoying voice, "How did she get in?"

"She won a scholarship," Iruka said and glaring at Ino he continued, "Now Miss Yamanaka I suggest you sit down or I will be forced to give you a demerit,"

Ino grudgingly sat and glaring at Sakura she turned her attention back to Gaara. Sakura stared at the girl curiously, then her eyes landed on Gaara. Her eyes widened and she looked away, her face pale and her eyes flashing with surprise.

"Please Miss Haruno…do not mind Ino," Iruka said soothingly, "Please take your seat next to Gaara, the red haired boy,"

Sakura didn't move, she just stood glued to her spot not flinching, not shivering, completly still. She stood like that for a few minutes before her eyes suddenly flashed into the presant. She blushed as she noticed everyone staring at her, including Garaa, and took her seat next to the surprised red haired rocker.

Gaara frowned, why was it her eyes that reminded him so much of Temari? She looked nothing like Temari, and yet, she had an air of Temari-ness in her. She was short, she was curvy, she was...in no other words to say...beautiful. But she was much more then beautiful.

Sakura stared at the closed book on her desk. She sighed tiredly. Sakura glanced swiftly at the red haired boy, Gaara, who sat next to her. She felt oddly...comfortable around him, as if she was at peace...but she hated men!

Gaara had a strikingly handsome face, and even though his clothes were baggy and dark, Sakura could see muscle. Gaara's eyes, though, were what caused Sakura to stare at him. Gaara's eyes held a kind of pain and tiredness that she could understand. His jade eyes held black bags, and he looked so tired, especially as when his red hair fell in front of his eyes.

Sakura met Gaara's eyes, and quickly she averted her own. What was going on? Why was this guy so different then the rest? She sat, staring long and hard at her closed book.

_You know book…you and I are not that different. We are both trapped._

Sakura sighed glumly, and then mentally slapped herself.

Great! Now I'm talking to books, Sakura thought and sighed again, shaking her head at herself.

Suddenly the bell rang, Sakura jumped in surprise. She collected her books and left the classroom unaware of the jade eyes staring at her retreating form.

* * *

Sakura hummed a dark melody that played around in her head. She twiddled slightly with her pink hair still humming. The teacher was late. Sakura sighed in exasperation; I hope this teacher is a girl, I don't think I could bare another male teacher.

"Hey girl," A loud voice said, "Swa-et, I'm not the only pink haired girl! The name's Tayuya, and you pinky, what's your name?"

"Hey Tayuya-Chan," Sakura said smiling and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a girl, "I'm Sakura,"

"Please Sakura-Chan," Tayuya said her nose wrinkled slightly, she looked so beautiful when she did that, "Just call me Tayuya,"

"M'kay, just as long as you do the same!" Sakura said grinning at Tayuya.

"Okay!" Tayuya said, and then caught Sakura's worried expression, "Kakashi-Sensie is always late. He's such a queerdo; it's as if being late is a personality trait instead of a bad habit,"

Sakura giggled, Tayuya grinned broadly, "That's cool,"

"The girl that was rude to you before…she's always like that, so don't take her words to heart," Tayuya said glaring openly at the blond.

"Oh? So I'm not the only one that noticed she had something up her ass?" Sakura asked snidely. Tayuya giggled.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Tayuya said still laughing, Sakura smiled.

"I hear ya," Sakura said, a glowing smile on her pale face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara watched as Sakura and Tayuya laughed and chatted together. He could see the two having a long friendship.

He absentmindedly traced the barely visible scars. Silly how his father's simple remarks and his step-mother's regular jeers could cause him to sink so low as to inflict pain on himself. His parents should be in pain, not him... and yet the little scars on his arms were the only thing that could keep him sane and alive.

'_Temari would not be please_,' Gaara thought and sighed, '_To hell with Temari, she's dead, get over it'_

Gaara concentrated on the pencil rolling around. He glared, '_Damnit, that's not what I meant…and yet I said it?'_

Gaara glowered as his inner turmoil bubbled. He stared at his pen, his gold pen, like Temari's hair.

-_Snap-_

The pen broke in half. Gaara swore under his mouth. That was his only pen, Gaara swore again. Today was not a good day.

"Gaara you broke your pen," Ino said her eyes wide. She was so stupid, and she always pretended to be so stupid and innocent. God, Gaara growled, I hate girls like her!

"No kidding Sherlock," Gaara said, Ino's eyes widened in surprise at the huge amount of hostitlity in his words.

"I don't get it," She said her face genuinely confused, Gaara groaned in annoyance. Could this girl get anymore stupid? She could kill you with her stupidity.

"Look Ino, go away, you are annoying and I hate you," Gaara hissed, hopefully that would make her leave.

"But we're hot together," Ino sang. Yes, this gilr could get even more stupid.

"So no I won't leave you alone," Ino continued to sing, damn, so much for that idea.

"PANDA!" Ino screeched and lunged herself onto Gaara.

"Shit," Gaara hissed, "What is this blond thing attached to my arm? It's a rare form of retarded leech called the fan girl. Do not back away slowly from the idiot, run for your life!"

"Yup I'm a leech," Ino said dreamily, not even truly registering what Gaara was saying. The class laughed as Ino made a complete fool of herself.

"Damn I'm sarcastic today," Gaara said frowning.

"You're sarcastic everyday," Tayuya said.

"It's Gaara... when is he not sarcastic?" Naruto asked laughing; he pushed his blond hair out of his sparkling blue eyes.

"Gee Naruto, you're intelligence never ceases to amaze me," Tayuya said snidely. Suddenly a new laughter entered the classmate's ears. Sakura sat on her chair holding her stomach laughing. Her laughter was sweet and innocent, it was light and soon everyone was laughing along with her. Even the corners of Gaara's mouth twisted up, slightly. When she stopped she looked surprised, as if she had forgotten how to laugh.

"I love this school," Sakura said a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"You should," Tayuya said sniggering at her new friend, "You should,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was study, and hopefully Gaara would be able to get away from Ino. He moved quickly towards the math study room and entered. Sighing gratefully he slumped into a seat. She wasn't here.

Some people were on the computers, others were eating, and others were talking and doing math homework. Gaara sighed letting his frustration trickle out of his body.

"Man I hate Ino," Gaara breathed to himself. He closed his eyes and found that instead of the usual blackness he saw, Sakura's image was burned onto his eyelids. He opened them, his eyes focusing on the teacher typing away and closed his eyes, Sakura was laughing this time.

_Damn_, Gaara thought, _What should I do Temari? She looks so lost, she's like a child, a child that has been threw too much. _

Gaara rubbed his throbbing temples. He really hated this school, and right now his life. The door opened and Gaara's eyes flashed open.

"Please don't be Ino," Gaara pleaded softly, his eyes focused on light bubblegum pink hair, it was Sakura. Then he noticed darker pink hair with a beanie, which would be Tayuya.

"Hey Gaara," Tayuya said pulling up a seat, "This is Sakura. Sakura this be Gaara, say hello, be happy, and eat cookies,"

"Hey," Sakura said softly, he was scary...even if she didn't feel like he was mentally raping her. Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgement and looked at his book, not reading, just staring. Sakura could tell he wasn't reading because his eyes didn't move with the words.

"Gaara doesn't talk much," Tayuya whispered to Sakura.

"You know I'm right here and I can here you," Gaara said emotionlessly. Tayuya giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Yah I know," Tayuya said, Sakura smiled at her friend's antic. And for once in the longest time, Sakura felt at peace sitting next to this strange, bitter, and sarcastic red haired boy.

* * *

_Yah...kind of fluff_

_Ino-Bashing /woot woot/_

_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_


	4. Plastic, Cheap, Replacable Barbie

_**Hey! I'm actually on a roll! So I've become addicted to Deathnote, so give me a break if I don't finish this today.**_

**_NEWS: Looking for beta: send private message _**

* * *

"Hey Tayuya," A girlish squeal floated from the door, it was Ino. The moment her voice hit Gaara's ears he jumped a foot high in his chair, Tayuya scowled, and Sakura shrank away from the evil voice.

"Hey Gaara," Ino said casting Gaara a sultry look, "You're sitting with Sakura and Tayuya,"

"Congratulations captain obvious," Tayuya said snidly, Ino ignored Tayuya and vered her attack toward Sakura.

"You have no talent, why are you here? Go home silly girl, no one wants you here," Ino hissed venomously, plopping down next to Gaara casting Sakura an evil glare. Sakura said nothing, her eyes fearful.

"She won with a tuition free scholarship," Tayuya said, Sakura cast Tayuya a, unnoticible to Ino, _What the hell_, look.

"I bet you whored your way in," Ino shrieked a triumphant smile on her face, "I bet you're not a virgin,"

Suddenly something clicked in Sakura. She glowered at Ino, "You must really be a pathetic person, so pick on someone just because of jelousy...when really there is no cause for beaing jelouse,"

"Aha, so you admit your not a virgin," Ino jeered, Sakura quickly stood up, her eyes flashing in anger.

"I never said that, but you know what Ino? I don't give a damn what you think. You don't control my life...say whatever you want, I really don't care. You're just a pathetic little girl trying to act all pretty and amazing...when really you are ugly and vile...and nobody even really likes you," Sakura said banging her hand on the table in anger.

"Yah, you go girl," Tayuya said eagerly.

"You are so ugly, my friends and I going to make you wish you'd never set eyes on me," Ino shrieked hysterically.

"You're doing a fine job without anyone's help," Sakura hissed, her hand was throbbing with pain that she didn't expect, but she made no sign of the discomfort.

"I see you are and Gaara are sitting next to each other, I see the looks you give each other," Ino said hysterically tears pouring down her face, "Back off whore, he's mine!"

"How very stalkerish," Tayuya whispered loudly for the whole class to hear. Gaara snorted

"Gaara and I are meant to be, you're just an ugly pink haired forehead freak," Ino shrieked, a few gasped at her words. Sakura looked up, her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Doesn't Ino mean pig?" Sakura barely able to say the four words, anger and hate bubbling within her

"No..." Ino said and blushed, giving the secret away to the class. Chants of "pig," and "Ino-Pig," rang inside the study room. Ino began to break, her face contorted with embaresment and hatred.

"I will get you back," Ino said banging her hand on the table, "If it's the last thing I do...shit, my hand hurts,"

"Great, and if you get yourself a brain and life we'd all live happily ever after," Sakura said her eyes narrow and with that she whisked out of the room leaving a flurry of whispers and stares behind her.

"That's my best friend," Tayuya said jumping onto the desk her face glowing with pride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get off me," Gaara hissed. Ino had thrown herself into Gaara's lap cradleing her hand and crying hysterically.

"But my hand hurts," Ino simpered, her blue eyes glistening with tears, "As well as my pride,"

"That's your own fault pig," Gaara hissed and stood up. Ino clasped onto his arm, "You shouldn't be so mean...you just bite off more then you could chew. And now you're whimpering and crying and blubbering will get you no where. Look around, everyone's laughing at you. Nobody care's about you. You're just the plastic little replacable and cheap barbie,"

"You....why are you so mean? All I wanted was you, all of you," She said and jumped in front of the exit glaring at Gaara and Tayuya. Gaara glared at Ino and shoved her off him.

"I thought you didn't hit girls," Ino wailed.

"Yes I didn't. But you make it damn right impossible to keep to that," Gaara hissed, "Come on Tayuya, let's go make sure Sakura isn't lost,"

And with that the two left the study. Whispers and giggling twisted around, Ino sat on the floor crying, nobody bothered to help her or offer consolence. She was on her one, but then she had set herself up for this.

"Screw soap operas, high school students are all I need," The study hall teacher said laughing softly to herself.

"Anko aren't you going to do anything?" Ino blubbered from the spat where she sat on the floor. Tears running down her face, her expression full of self pity and anger. Her pride was completly destroyed, and her reputation, ruined.

"Why?" Anko asked, "All that happened was you got completely burned,"

And with that Anko lapsed into laughter, "Man that was great. Best damn non verbal fight I've seen in ages,"

"Anko," Ino howled stamping her foot impatiently.

"Look kid, I hate students, I hate all you guys and I don't even want to be here, yet I am," Anko said glaring at Ino, "Suck it up,"

Ino glared at Anko and fled from the study her body racking with tears of humiliation and anger. No one felt pity towards the plastic little replacable and cheap barbie...

* * *

_Ino-Bashing!! _

_NOTE; Don't feel TOO SORRY for the barbie, she'll have her revenge_

_NOTE II: Looking for beta, send a private message if interested!_

_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_


	5. Side Note from Auther

**_My lovely fans/reviews/readers_**

**_It has come to my attention_**

**_sadly_**

**_that someone has been stealing_**

**_my ideas, my writing, and my upcomings_**

**_If I should find anyone_**

**_that has done this _**

**_AGAIN_**

**_I will commit murder_**

**_I would also like_**

**_for your help_**

**_because i cannot monitor everyone_**

**_and every fanfiction_**

**_everywhere_**

**_in every catagory_**

**_PLEASE_**

**_if you see anyone fanfiction_**

**_or writer_**

**_who has upcomings or fanfiction posted_**

**_to much like mine_**

**_and/or_**

**_using my ideas_**

**_PLEASE for the love you may or may not have for me_**

**_NOTIFY ME!_**

**_and give me a link or user_**

**_so that i may notify them_**

**_nicely..._**

**_or not_**

**_MUCH LOVE_**

**_Aqua_**


	6. Lost but Finally Found

**_Woot!! New chappie, and it has fluff...finally _**

* * *

"Come on let's go see if we can find Sakura," Tayuya said as she tugged at Gaara's shirt to grab his attention.

"You go left, I'll go right," Gaara said shrugging and walked down the left corridor.

"Wait…Gaara…my left or yours," Tayuya's voice floated to him. Gaara rolled his eyes and continued to trudge down the corridor.

* * *

Sakura twisted around each corner searching in desperation where anybody, somebody, everybody was. This school was actually pretty big.

Ohmigod…I'm lost, Sakura thought and her breathing began to go irregular in her panic, she darted into a classroom, empty. She raced down the empty halls. She raced into a classroom and collided with a male chest.

Sakura fell backwards, she was a petite girl, and mechanically thrust her hands in front of her face.

"What do you think I'm going to do, slap you?" A voice asked clearly amused. Sakura looked up and too her horror she saw Sasuke. She cocked her head, but this wasn't Sasuke.

This guy looked like Sasuke, except this guy was older, he seemed more gentle and his voice was soft and calm.

"…Uchiha?" Sakura whispered staring at this man her eyes wide.

"Ah so you know me, pinky. The new question is, how?" The Uchiha boy asked smiling.

"…Who are you?" Sakura whispered still terrified.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi said and smiled. Sakura almost fainted, _Uchiha Itachi._

"You're Sasuke's older brother," Sakura said as she realized why Itachi looked so much like Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke," Itachi said, "Why did I never receive the pleasure of meeting one of his loveliest friends,"

Sakura remained silent, not wanted to offend Itachi, yet wanting to scream she hated Sasuke.

"I'm lost," Sakura said finally after a few minutes of silent.

"Would you like my assistance?" Itachi asked warmly.

"No, she wouldn't," A new voice growled. Sakura and Itachi whirled around to see Gaara standing in the hallway glaring at Itachi.

"Ah, so are you two dating?" Itachi asked smiling innocently.

"No," Sakura and Gaara said firmly together. Itachi laughed.

"Peace, peace," Itachi said laughing, "I meant no offense. I see you are in good hands pinky. I do so hope we meet again and I can be graced by your company,"

Itachi walked past Sakura and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed and looked away hurriedly. Itachi walked past Gaara and murmured something softly; Gaara flushed and looked up at Itachi in both surprise and worry.

Itachi laughed and slapped Gaara on the back.

"Good luck Gaara," Itachi said airily and left the two alone. The two lapsed into silence.

"…I'm lost," Sakura finally stated, Gaara smiled softly.

"Yah, we figured. Tayuya's looking for you as well, we best get back to the sophomore section and hope we don't run into the juvenile seniors," Gaara said then added thoughtfully "…Well...I suppose Itachi's an exception,"

"I hate most Uchiha…but Itachi's nice," Sakura said stiffly. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, I hear you. It's like he can see into your soul and pull out all the goodness you were storing, goodness that you didn't even know you had," Gaara said, Sakura stared at Gaara in surprise, then smiled.

"Yeah," Sakura said then sighed, "He made me feel…beautiful…like I was wanted…like I was loved,"

"He told me that you were beautiful and that if he were me, he'd grab you and never let you go," Gaara said then looked away. What was this girl doing to him? He was talking to her like he'd never talked to anyone, not even Temari.

"He…I think knew that I was…" Sakura's voice cracked and she didn't finish the sentence as she began to cry. Gaara turned around, his eyes wide: he never really could deal with girl's emotions.

"I'm sorry," Gaara said and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Gaara…why is it that I can tell you this stuff…and I've known you less then a day. I've told you stuff…my parents don't even know," Sakura said then stared at Gaara in wonder.

"I…I know," Gaara said looking away.

"I knew something happened to you the moment I met you," Sakura confessed, "And you intrigued me. You scared me and yet you pulled me closer. You are something else, Gaara,"

"Well pinky, I haven't met anyone quiet like you," Gaara said, Sakura smiled.

"Jeeze, what is with all these amazing guys calling me pinky," Sakura said and laughed slightly.

"Because us amazing guys have banded together," Gaara said smiling,.

"But there's only two of you," Sakura said slowly, Gaara smirked.

"I know," He said impishly.

* * *

**_FLUFF and i've introduced ITACHI_**

**_much love  
Evanescence147_**


	7. Little Surprise

_**I need to fix the chapter before this, but I'm so busy and I really wished to update for you lovely fans!**_

* * *

Sakura stared at her sketch, for a smart person she was surprisingly good at sketching, though her talent basically ended there…unless you counted singing in the shower as a talent.

"Sakura…what's spazzing you?" Tayuya asked slapping paint onto a blank piece of paper. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Spazzing?" Sakura inquired, Tayuya laughed.

"Yes, spazzing, Jeeze keep up with my freakin snazzy lingo," Tayuya said and giggled. Sakura raised her hand in defeat a broad smile on her face.

"No seriously, what's pissing you off?" Tayuya asked a somber look on her face.

"I don't know…" Sakura said her voice trialing off, her eyes lost.

"Yes you do!" Tayuya pressed on, Sakura turned to Tayuya her eyes suddenly focused.

"Tayuya…that's it…I don't know," Sakura said calmly, Tayuya Oh'd in realization. The two friends were silent for a few minutes.

"It's about Gaara," Tayuya stated, smirking smugly at her friend, "I know it is. No use lying,"

Sakura's pale cheeks began to tint pink as she looked away, "N-No…well I yes…I suppose…but well…err…" Sakura said flustered as she scrambled to pick up the package of pencils she had dropped in her embarrassment.

Tayuya smirked, "You like him, don't you?"

"I well…no…" Sakura said defiantly, "Why isn't the art teacher here?"

"Oh? Kakashi…he's our lit teacher as well…he's probably making out with Anko in the teach lounge," Tayuya said shrugging her shoulders indifferently. A horrified look splashed across Sakura's face.

"It's fine…Art isn't that big a grade…and besides Kakashi always gives A's so it's not like you have to do anything mega or anything," Tayuya said consolingly as she patted her friend on the back.

"O-Okay," Sakura said in mock fear, "I'll try to be strong,"

Tayuya laughed, "That's my girl,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura darling, your father and I must go to New York, America for a business trip," Sakura's mother said her elegant figure clad in chic and tasteful clothing.

"Don't worry baby girl, a trustworthy family has been honored to take care of you while we are gone. It's only for two days, so try and not be a burden on them," Sakura's father said in his deep and soothing voice.

"The women's name is Nami and the father is Yondamine, and they have been kind enough to let you stay in their house. Pack up and the driver will take you in ten minutes," Sakura's mothers said and with a girlish giggle she flittered to the bedroom Sakura's father smirking, followed.

Sakura glared at her parents retreating figure and flew up the stares in a flurry of rage and irritation. She grabbed a small suit case and flung her basic necessities in. She raced into the bathroom grabbing her make up and toiletries she chanced a glance at herself.

That one glance stopped her, her face was pale and her hair slightly disheveled. God she looked ugly. Sakura glowered at herself and smashed her hand into the mirror. It broke and her hand began to bleed, ignoring the blood stain she left in the mirror as well as the tingling pain she stalked out of the bathroom.

She slumped onto the bed and grabbed a white bandage and wrapped it around her hand. She put some tape on it and with that she ran out of the room. Entering the car she sat wallowing in self pity and frustration.

After a few minutes it began to rain. Perfect just perfect Sakura thought dully to herself, simply fantastic.

"Here is your stop Miss," The driver said politly. Sakura nodded her thanks and walked quickly up to the door.

The house was smaller then her house, but this house looked cozy. Maybe it won't be so bad.

She rang the bell, a smile gracing her face and the door opened revealing Gaara. The smile fell from her face, Maybe it will be that bad, Sakura thought.

"…What…" Gaara asked her eyes in surprise then they widened into a horrified stare, "You're the girl that's staying here for two days,"

"Yeah…I'm that girl," Sakura said, Gaara moved aside to let her in, a horrified look of worry on his face.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked staring curiously at Gaara. Suddenly all emotion flashed off his face.

"Nothing," He said and raced up the stares leaving Sakura alone in the hall.

"Hello there doll face," A husky voice said, "I'm Yondamine…and you?"

"That's Sakura," A voice came from behind Yondamine said, "The daughter of our boss,"

Instantly Yondamine's face became reserved and polite and he smiled, "My apologies, I am Yondamine, you're host and this is my wife, Nami. We are most honored to have you here, Miss Sakura,"

Nami smiled. She was a petite women but she seemed to have an invisible power that weighted down everyone else. Yondamine was relaxed and his shaggy brown hair hung ruefully in his eyes, much like Gaara's.

"You're room is right up the stares, the second door on the left. If you need anything our room is down in the basement, and our son, Gaara is right next to you. Dinner will be in a few hours. Yell if you need anything," Nami said in a sugar sweet voice.

Sakura smiled and began to move upstairs, "Thank you," She said and with a smile she walked towards her room. She opened the door to reveal a small purple and white room.

The bed had fans etched on the cover. A desk was on one side of the room and the computer was on revealing a desktop of a blond haired girl a little younger then Sakura's age. The blond girl had four pigtails and she was beautiful. Her arm was around Gaara and the two were smiling.

A well of envy drew up in Sakura, but Sakura shook her head in defiance. Why should she care that Gaara knew other girls that he was close to? It shouldn't bother her, and it doesn't!

Sakura put her suit case next to the bed. She opened the door and came face to face with Gaara.

Gaara cast her a surprised look, his shock then turned into anger.

"What were you doing in Temari's room?" Gaara demanded, Sakura looked up at him nervously.

You can never be too careful around guys, Sakura reminded herself.

"That was the room your parents said I could sleep in for these two days," Sakura whispered softly. Gaara's face softened as he noticed her fear.

"Why are you afraid?" Gaara inquired quietly, Sakura looked up in surprise.

"You can never be too careful around guys," Sakura recited to Gaara, the lesson that she had pounded into herself ever since he…

"What happened?" Gaara asked brushing a strand of Sakura's hair out of her eyes. Sakura stared at Gaara and with swift movements she ran into Temari's room leaving Gaara standing there stunned in the hallway.

* * *

_Kind of short, bear with me /sweatdrop/_

_Life is hectic!_

_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_


	8. Sleepless Nights

**_Argg, so sorry my apologies. It's so short /shakes head/ I'll update another, hopefully longer chapter later today...or tomorrow...depends on how lazy I am. _**

* * *

It was raining; Sakura lay on the bed shaking with fear, tears running down her face.

_**Oh god, it's raining. Stop, please go away. I'm so scared, stop!**_

Sakura stumbled out of bed and out into the hallway, her hand slightly gracing Gaara's door. She ran quickly downstairs and threw the front door open. She ran into the lawn, the cool grass bristled and tickled her feet. She outstretched her arms and stared up into the blurry midnight sky.

It was so nice out, and she didn't feel afraid. Her screams could be heard, and she was out in the open. Someone would be able to see her if anything happened. The cool wind picked up her hair and tugged it teasingly. Sakura shivered, goose bumps forming on her arms but she ignored the cold. It wasn't bothersome; it just showed that she was alive.

Gaara bolted upright, he heard a noise. He quickly and silently jumped out of bed and cautiously went downstairs. Surprised he found the door opened. He moved outside and saw Sakura standing in the middle of the lawn; her hands outstretched staring up into the heavens above.

"S-Sakura?" Gaara whispered, she turned suddenly her eyes full of fear, her body quivering, and tears or was that rain, pouring down her face.

"I…am so alone. Men are evil. Please hold me. I'm so scared…" Sakura whimpered a battle on her face, emotions and within her own words. She stumbled towards Gaara grabbing the front of his shirt and fell into his surprised arms.

Gaara stared at the sobbing girl that clung to him desperately in shock. No one had ever really wanted to touch him, of course except Temari…and Ino but she definitely did not count. He scooped Sakura up and carried her back into the house, her hands still interlocked with his shirt and her head against his chest.

He quietly re-entered the house and lay Sakura down onto Temari's bed. He tried to move but she murmured something.

"No…I'm so scared…please…don't leave," Sakura whispered, her voice soft and breathy. Gaara stared at her in surprise, she appeared to be sleeping…and yet here she was awake. Gaara lay carefully back onto the bed, and Sakura moved closer to his warmth, a sudden content smile on her face.

She was silent, her breathing even, her fingers moving slightly, her face peaceful.

"I hate the rain," She whispered, "I'm pathetic, but it's so scary. It makes me remember what he did to me,"

Gaara stared at her in surprise, why was she telling him this? What could possibly make her want to talk to him? She looked like she was sleeping, so peaceful and serene, yet here she was talking-

"I'm so scared of him, he always haunts my dreams and he's tainted my memories. I hate him, he ruined me, he ruined my life, my happiness, my innocence," Sakura whispered angrily, her peaceful expression changed into one of pure confusion and pain.

Everything clicked together, she was sleep talking. How weird, Gaara though, girl's are so strange. And he listened, he listened as she told the story of what happened to her, of how her life changed, of her fear of men, and of how he, Gaara, is the only man she has ever met sine the incident that doesn't really scare her.

Her voice was soft, never house, she didn't talk non stop. She would talk a little, pause here and there, and continue to talk. Sometimes she didn't make sense, and sometimes her words were just pretty words creating a meaningless but beautiful sentence.

Finally, he couldn't stay any longer; he couldn't bare the sight of her, of her beauty, her past, of her pretty yet meaningless words. They reminded him so much of- no stop, don't remember. He pushed her carefully away from him, and left the room to enter his own. He fell onto his bed, his eyes closed, his blood racing, and his head throbbing.

What the hell was going on? What was she doing to him? Why her, her of all people? Why did she choose him? He was broken, he was imperfect, and he wasn't worth her. He lay on his bed, his eyes closed, lost in thought.

Suddenly the door quietly swung open. He kept his eyes closed; someone entered his room and closed the door, he opened his eyes slightly, it was Sakura. What was she doing? Why was she here? Why couldn't she leave me alone?_ Just leave…me alone…_

* * *

_**Pinky promise, next chapter will be longer**_

_**But...until then, Review please, to not only make me happy but my characters!**_

_**Much Love,  
Evanescence147**_


	9. Different Ways of Looking

_**Eh...sorry if it's kind of confusing. I suppose I put it in a way that it is confusing. My apologies.**_

_**Credit: Nabi the Prototype by: Yeon-Joo Kim (The first and ending paragraphs in italics, credit goes to Yeon-Joo Kim)**_

* * *

That was done on purpose. No, you could say it was a purposeful act of cruelty. The vase left my hand, and the girl's pink hair and pale face were dyed red. Between the pieces of broken vase, mingled with the water put in this morning, her red blood began to spread across the floor.

It was silent, but the silence seemed to be louder then the Sakura's soft, low cries. That day, a few school days ago, I was very angry at this one girl. Very angry at Sakura…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The weekend went by without anything noticeable or important happening. The drama all started on the first day back at school after the weekend.

"Sakura," A squeal rang out and a blur of pink and cuteness ran into Sakura jumping onto her in a glomp.

"Hey Tayuya, long time no see, eh?" Sakura asked laughing.

"Damn strait, it's been….like two days. I can't live that long without you," Tayuya wailed as she continued to hug Sakura.

"Great, great, but can you _get off me_," Sakura asked poking Tayuya with that last three words of her sentence. Tayuya laughed in response, but none the less got up off of Sakura.

"So how was it staying with your parent's workers?" Tayuya asked, no hint of mischief just honest curiosity.

"It was…interesting…" Sakura said vaguely.

"Didn't they have a son our age, spill," Tayuya commanded as she jokingly hit Sakura.

"It was Gaara, his parents work for mine…and I stayed at his house," Sakura said nonchalantly, the smile slid off Tayuya's face as it was replaced with disbelief, then a smirk.

"Eh? Gaara…really? That's interesting, huh, and you're still alive. Guess that means he's got a soft spot for you," Tayuya said impishly, Sakura rolled her eyes in response.

"Nah, he doesn't," She said, Tayuya shrugged and began running, pulling Sakura with her as they ran to make it to class.

"Hey Gaara," Tayuya shrieked as she ran into class, Sakura stumbling behind her. She eventually lost her balance and fell onto her butt, her eyes wide as she stared at Tayuya in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"…." Gaara just stared at the two girls, no emotion on his face what so ever. Sakura stared at him curiously, but the moment her soft eyes met his hardened cold eyes, she dropped her gaze instantly.

She took her normal spot next to Gaara; Tayuya sat in front of Sakura. Class was long and boring, as usual, and everything seemed normal, but Sakura still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was nagging her thoughts, irritating her mind, _what was wrong?_

Classes came and went, and finally lunch came. Lunch, the savior of sanity as well as the most social hour of all school days. Sakura and Tayuya ran into the cafeteria and sat in the normal seats, Gaara nearby.

"Gaara," a loud, whiny voice rang out, "Care to meet my brother, Naruto?"

Ino stood, her eyes wide, her laughter holding traces of hysteria in it. Besides her stood a blond haired boy, with scares on his cheeks, and muscles that seemed to scream "stay the fuck away from me," Ino smiled triumphantly, and she latched onto her brother.

"That boy, he's so mean, he ruined me," Ino cried to her brother, Naruto ruffled her hair and glowered at Gaara moving slowly but agile, he walked towards the red haired boy.

Naruto finally came to a halt, standing right next to Gaara.

"Yes, my sister is annoying, but did you really have to do that to her?" Naruto said softly, and with one swift movement he sent Gaara, headfirst, in the other direction.

People around stood amazed, Gaara as in Gaara the bad boy, kick ass, bad ass boy who also won, was flying strait into the wall. It was a fight nobody wanted to miss. Naruto ran swiftly to Gaara's crumpled form and with lithe movements Gaara was slammed again into the wall, blood trickling down his head.

Sakura stood, rooted to the spot where she was standing, her eyes wide with fear, her mouth slightly open in both confusion, surprise and anger, her fists balled. She suddenly turned, her eyes narrowed, and they landed on her target, _**Ino**_.

Sakura walked away from the fight, the small crowd watching, and Tayuya screaming obscenities at the Naruto boy, and stood right in front of Ino, mere inches away.

"You pathetic girl, you disgust me," Sakura whispered softly, so softly only Ino's ears could here. And then quickly and with as much strength as she could muster, Sakura slapped Ino hard across the face.

Ino staggered away, and Sakura ran towards Gaara pushing Naruto out of the way. She helped Gaara up to his feet, and with a last glare she half carried half walked the Gaara to the hospital.

Gaara awoke to bright light, his eyes focused on pink hair, it was Sakura. He struggled to get up, slowly second by second, regained strength was flowing into his body.

"Are you okay?" Sakura whispered timidly. Gaara cast her a cold look.

"Why did you have to interfere? Why did you have to get in the way?" Gaara asked softly, his voice cold, his face expressionless, his eyes emotionless.

"I…didn't want you to get hurt," Sakura said meekly, trying to defend herself.

"You…disgust…me," Gaara growled and with swift movements he took the vase next to the bedside table and smashed it into Sakura's forehead. Sakura stumbled away, her eyes wide, blood pouring down from the new cut.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

That was clearly done on purpose. He looked strait into my eyes and threw the vase right at my forehead. He looked down on me without so much as a hint of shock. Between the pieces of broken vase, mingled with the water put in this morning, my red blood began to spread across the floor.

Through the pain I could feel his first and last true feelings towards me. He hates me, he really hates me. His clear green eyes told me so.

* * *

**_Does it make sence? Eh? Eh? Please review, tell me what you think, where I can improve and all that jazz._**

**_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_**


	10. Vanilla Ice Cream

**__**

Hope you guys like it, it's a bit of opening up time for Gaara as well as dealing with the reality of what he has done

* * *

School has re-started; it seems that was the longest weekend of my entire life. The hospital was the worst place, it smelled of death, and everywhere I looked I saw ill people. I wasn't ill, it was a minor injury, why was I there for so long.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata whispered, she had become my new friend ever since Tayuya was sent to juvy, it was only for two months, luckily for Tayuya she got off easily as the principle's favorite student.

"Hey Hinata, how was your weekend?" I asked serenely, Hinata smiled.

"It was memorable," Hinata said eagerly, "Kiba-Kun asked me out, and we went to the beach, it was so amazing,"

"I am glad," I said and then the bell rang, Hinata and I were in different classes. She waved and we parted. I walked in, the guys stares had lessoned and the fear and pain had lessoned as well.

I took my seat; it was next to the window. The sky was a weird green colour, how strange; maybe it was the end of the world? I shrugged, after the incident everything had become _whatever_ to me, even my parents noticed the slight change in me. How bizarre, the notice that I was hit by a boy and yet they didn't noticed I was raped. Psychical wounds can heal, mental wounds take time.

The day passed by without anything worth mentioning, it wasn't until the bell rang signaling the end of the day, did my life really start over.

"Sakura, you're coming with me," I didn't even have to look in his direction to know it was Gaara. What did he want?

"…" I said nothing, only stared. Obviously annoyed at my less then good response, or was it lack of, couldn't tell, but none the less he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the direction of his car. Even after the psycho threw a vase at me I still didn't flinch at his touch, and yet when some random man I've never met stares at me, I almost piss my pants, how messed up is my brain?

"Where-" I started to ask, but stopped. Wherever he was taking me it had better be worth my time, I had to get home and finish my homework. The car ride was silent, awkward. He stopped, we were at the beach. I stared at him in surprise.

He got out of the car, and walked over to the door on my side, opening it for me. I unbuckled and stepped out leaving my shoes in the car for it to be easier to run, the wind blowing my hair into my face, my eyes narrowed and suspicious. He led me out into the beach; the sand was hot on my bare feet. He stopped me, his hands gripping my shoulders, his hair in his eyes, his eyes pained.

"My mother, my birth mother died when she gave birth to me, and so my dad hated me. He re-married to that women and that women brought along her daughter, Temari.

"Temari and I fell in love, but my parents found out and they took Temari away and locked me in the basement for a whole agonizingly painful day. They made me kill her, then fixed it all up so it seemed that Temari was home alone and someone broke into the house and killed her," Gaara said, I stared at him, silence fell upon us.

"…What do you want from me, you want to hear my sob story too, or do you already magically know it," I said anger in my voice, the tears on the face betraying me. He finally looked up, and with his gently warm hand he wiped away my tears.

"I will never hurt you again, and especially not in the way that other bastard hurt you," Gaara said calmly, I stared at him wanting to cry, wanted to laugh, wanted to scream, wanting to smile.

"I love you Sakura, I don't know how, I don't know when, and I definitely don't know why, but I do. I'm…an emotionally unbalanced person, and sometimes…I can't deal with things…so I get violent, but don't think for a second that I don't love you, because I do," Gaara said fiercely, his words full of emotion, his eyes begging me to understand, and I did.

"Want some ice cream?" I said smiling, and I grabbed his hand pulling it towards the direction of the ice-cream truck. He seemed surprise, but he understood my need for the change of subject, smiling he nodded as he allowed me to pull him. Turns out we only had enough money for one cone, surprisingly, I found it amusing..

"Let's get Vanilla," I said eagerly, he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get chocolate," he said, in the end I won. Really, I had more money, we could have gotten two but I wanted to share it with you. We walked back to the beach, and took a seat near the water that tickled our feet. The sky was still green but the time the ice cream was running down our fingers. I stared at him, as he washed away the ice cream in the water, and then wiped his hands in his pants. Funny, how ever move that he made seemed like art.

"I really am sorry," Gaara said suddenly, I turned to him, biting my lip, wondering, is now okay? I leaned in, hesitated, and then Gaara crashed his lips into me, he tasted like warm vanilla ice cream.

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Too cheesy? too cute? Won't know until ya tell me, review!_**

**_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_**


	11. A Not so Welcome Back

**_I feel like I moved a tad bit too fast in the last chapter, and I maybe moving a bit fast here, but I have this HUGE plot in my head and I need to write it out. _**

**_Disclamour: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters (psst: If I did Gaara and Sakura would have hooked up years ago)_**

_**Credit: Reancarnation Idea = Nabi The Prototype by Yean-Joo Kim  
Plot Help = Bitter Virgin by Kusunoki Kei**_

* * *

Ino stood in the shadows of the beach watching the two, her hands balled into fists, her shoulders shaking with rage. She glared at Sakura and Gaara, tears of anger and frustration rolling down her cheeks.

_Whore, that whore got him? I'm a million times better than that spoiled goods of a girl and yet he wants her. Nothing is better then me, I will break them up if it is the last thing I do._

XXX

Days turned into weeks, passing by and yet with this entire time passing, nothing memorable happened. Sakura and Gaara became closer, and yet at times she felt like he was shutting her out, why? Sakura mulled over the thoughts as she stared at her untouched pastry.

"SAKURA-CHAN" A squeal rang out, and suddenly a figure was bounding towards Sakura, and _bam_, the figure was glomping her.

"T-Tayuya?" Sakura asked her voice soft from lack of air because of the death hug.

"Oh Sakura, I missed you, it's so great to be back, I hate, hate, hate juvy," Tayuya said as she continued to hug Sakura.

"…ah…well I am most glad you are back," Sakura said as she pat Tayuya's head, Tayuya grinned at her.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Tayuya asked eagerly, and Sakura told her.

"Eh?! So are you two together?" Tayuya asked, Sakura shrugged.

"I don't…know," Sakura admitted, Tayuya slapped Sakura softly on the head.

"Baka, how do you _not know_? Just…go talk to him," Tayuya said, Sakura sighed.

"He isn't exactly the most talkative person," Sakura said, Tayuya nodded.

"Yes…true, true," Tayuya said thoughtfully, and she lapsed into silence thinking. The bell rang, Sakura stood up.

"Last period, too bad we're not in the same class," Sakura said, and with a wave she left. Tayuya watched her friend's retreating figure.

"Yah…too bad," Tayuya said softly.

XXX

It was study, people were talking, and Anko sat in her chair listening to music and reading, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her class.

"Hey Sakura," Gaara said softly, Sakura turned smiling.

"Hey Gaara," Sakura said, and the two lapsed into silence busy doing homework. It wasn't awkward, Gaara wasn't much of a talker and Sakura understood.

"Hey Sakura?" Gaara asked, Sakura hurriedly finished her problem and turned to him.

"Yah?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think people can also begin anew as they die?" Gaara asked, Sakura was silent for a second contemplating his question.

"You mean like reincarnation?" She asked, Gaara nodded, "Well, I've never meet anyone who said that they were reborn, but…I'd imagine if you lived well and did a lot of good things in your life, there'd be no harm in being born again as another person or perhaps a living object,"

_I'm going to end up in hell, this time, though. Too bad, since I probably worked hard to do some good and be born a human_ Sakura thought, then sighed.

"Well, I don't really believe in reincarnation and all that, but I want to be born a tree. All I would have to do is root myself, sit peacefully, breathe in the air, and drink the morning dew. And I'd still be a good tree. I wouldn't get swept up in the middle of anything and nothing bad would ever happen to me. Nobody would try to harm me. They'd call me a good tree just for being alive." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"You're a chatterbox so if you became a tree you'd get really bored," Gaara pointed out. Sakura laughed softly.

"Yah, I suppose you're right. So will you come talk to me and give me water?" Sakura asked clearly amused.

"I don't like talking very much," Gaara stated, Sakura laughed at his response.

"Aw, don't be like that," Sakura said with a smile she returned to her homework.

_I wouldn't ever be able to see you again because Sakura, I would become the air…_ Gaara thought sadly to himself, a melancholy expression on his tired face.

XXX

"I'll see you later," Sakura said with a wave, Gaara shook his head.

"I'll walk you home," Gaara said, Sakura laughed.

"It's not that long a walk, and it's still fairly light out. The after school project took longer then expected my parents don't mind, besides you have to get home before dark too," Sakura said patting him on the shoulder, "But thank you,"

Gaara was silent, Sakura smiled and waved, "See ya,"

He watched her retreating figure, he looked up at the sky, and the sun was slowly setting turning the sky a brilliant shade of pink and red.

_Damn_ Gaara thought and quietly followed Sakura.

Sakura walked quickly to her home, the sun was setting, and maybe she shouldn't have turned Gaara's offer down. She shivered involuntarily; it felt like someone was following her. A shadow seemed to be following her, she turned around, no one was there. Now this was just creepy. She quickened her pace, so did the shadow.

Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed her, terrified she turned to find herself face to face with an oh so familiar pair of onyx eyes.

* * *

**_I'm sorry, a bit short and I left a cliffy  
Don't kill me!! Review please_**

**_Much Love,  
Evanescence147_**


	12. Tayuya: A Hidden Secret

**_Please note that everything in bold,italic is all Tayuya's thoughts!!_**

_**Plot Credit: Bitter Sweet (Gave me the ideas and such, basically my inspiration)**_

* * *

"Hey doll face, long time no screw, eh?" Sasuke asked smirking, Sakura pulled away from him, her body shaking with fear, her face pale and her eyes wide.

"W-What are…you doing…here?" Sakura stuttered, vaguely wondering if he could even understand her. His smirk widened, how was that even possible?

"I was in the neighborhood, your pink hair isn't exactly hard to miss," Sasuke said as he took a lock of her long pink hair and smelled it, "Still smells like bubblegum, and still so long. Don't you ever grow up?"

"…." Sakura remained silent, Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, I guess I may have forced you to," Sasuke said smiling in the most sickening manor ever, "I don't think my message quiet sunk into you baby, how about we have some more fun,"

He pulled her close. What was wrong with him? Sakura couldn't find her voice, Sasuke's hand reaching for her breasts.

"No," Sakura shrieked pushing him away.

Why is this happening to me again? Sakura thought as she tried to fight off Sasuke. Why do these abominable horrors keep happening to me?

She turned to run having temporarily sent Sasuke sprawling in the other direction. He growled and lunged for her.

"Someone, somebody," Sakura cried, but it seemed her voice was so small. He grabbed her hand, it was suddenly burning, her hand. It hurt, what was he doing?

Nobody is coming to save me…

"You," Sasuke growled, his eyes cold a scowl on his face.

Even God can't save me. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the blow when a deafening loud blow forced her to open her eyes in astonishment. Gaara had broken off a pole from somewhere and he had smashed it into Sasuke's arm.

This is the first time that I felt like I have been woken form my nightmare

XXX

I can't look at her Gaara thought, his breathing hard his face contorted with anger, I can't touch her, I like her too much. It's hopeless. I know too much about her sad past. Her old boyfriend raped her, and to this girl what the hell was that son of a bitch trying to do to her?

"The bone it's broken," Sasuke gasped, Sakura stared at him, then at Gaara.

"It's pigs like you…" Gaara growled as he raised the pole for one final blow, "It's because of pigs like you that…"

Sakura ran infront, she couldn't let someone die, she couldn't let Gaara loose himself, kill someone.

"…no…s-stop, please you'll kill him," Sakura said running in front of him.

"So what if I kill him?" Gaara yelled tears pouring down his face, "Guys like him should die,"

"You're crazy," Sasuke growled as he ran off quickly. Gaara made to a move to follow him, but Sakura grabbed his hands keeping him from moving.

"…." Sakura was silent staring into his face.

"It's because of pigs like him that are ruining people's lives. So what if I had killed him the world would have been so much better off," Gaara cried, his shoulders shaking with rage, tears of hatred and lost control trickling down his face.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura said softly as she wiped his tears away her hand caressing his cheek,"Don't cry anymore…"

"How about you stay at Tayuya's house? She lives near me, not to mention she's your friend, and you're both girls so…" Gaara faltered, "So you won't feel awkward,"

XXX

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"I got it," Tayuya yelled and opened the door only to be stunned with the picture that met her eyes. Sakura and Gaara stood at her door, their clothes splattered with blood, Gaara's eyes red from…crying? And Sakura's clothes torn slightly, a few minor cuts on her legs and face.

"…You two have a fight or something?" Tayuya asked her eyes wide.

"…No…" Gaara said and walked into the kitchen. He was probably going to make something to eat.

"How about you take a bath," Tayuya suggested, "I have some extra clothes you can wear, go on, it's fine!"

Sakura reluctantly went into the bathroom carrying some clothes Tayuya had given her. The moment the door closed Tayuya half ran into the kitchen and death glared Gaara.

"What the hell was that?" Tayuya demanded.

"Nothing," Gaara said as he turned the stove on, a pan with some food on it.

"Don't you nothing me, you come to my house with cuts, bloodied clothes, and teary eyes and you expect me to believe that nothing happened?" Tayuya growled.

"Tayuya, if you really want to know, first you should go talk to Sakura and second what is in Sakura's past that someone who cared about Sakura would try to protect her from?" Gaara said, and with that final word he returned to cooking.

After some time passed and Sakura was still in the bathroom, Gaara thanked Tayuya for helping Sakura and without another word left. Tayuya sighed. Finally Sakura got out of the shower dressed in some old nightclothes that Tayuya didn't wear.

"Thank you so much Tayuya," Sakura said softly, Tayuya nodded.

"Hey…did Gaara save you from some perv dude, like some rapist, or molester?" Tayuya asked.

"…" Sakura was silent; she took a bit of the food, "Yum it's good,"

"Thanks…I'm guessing I hit the nail right on the head," Tayuya said, Sakura nodded still not looking at her friend.

"Gaara is a good guy, that's definitely why he did it. Besides, if I were in any kind of trouble like that he would save me too," Tayuya said, Sakura raised the food up to take a bit, "Well Good night,"

Sakura never did take that bit…

xTayuya's Flashbackx

_"Hey Tayuya want to play baseball," Gaara asked eagerly, Tayuya giggled._

_"Yah!" She said eagerly dancing from foot to foot with anticipation. They began playing and accidentially Gaara hit a bee's nest._

_"Damn…run Tayuya," Gaara hollered and he took off running as fast as his short legs would let him run. Tayuya trailing after him, but she was no match. Even though she was older she was shorter and he outran her quickly. The bees caught up to Tayuya, and she began to cry._

_**You never did stop whenever something of this sort happened**_

_Gaara looked back surprised, and walked back._

_"What, you couldn't keep up? But your older then me, you're ten you should be able to keep up," Gaara said, Tayuya was still crying._

_"Sorry, I'm really sorry," Gaara said _

_**And I would forgive him with merely that one honest heart set word. But now, I'm sure if I were in any real danger he would stop and help me**_

_"Hey Sakura, this is my spare uniform. You can borrow it," I said handing over my uniform to Sakura._

_"Ah, thank you Tayuya," Sakura said smiling at me, I nodded._

_**That's why what I said last night wasn't a lie. It was not a lie, was it…?**_

xEnd Tayuya's Flashbackx

Sakura and Tayuya walked to the school bus stop that would take them to school, the two friends chatting merrily about some new band that they apparently had different opinions on.

"H-hey," Gaara said.

"M-morning," Sakura replied softly, Tayuya watched the two silent for a few seconds.

"Where you waiting for us?" Tayuya asked, the option dawning on her.

"Well I wanted to get my jacket back," Gaara said quickly, Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

You suck at lying, you just wanted to see Sakura Tayuya thought, "Why would you want to wear that blood covered thing?"

"…it's that bad?" Gaara asked, obviously he hadn't realized that. Tayuya sighed, and grabbed the jacket from her bag flinging it in Gaara's direction.

"Well I got most of it out," Tayuya said as if it were no big deal.

"Thanks Tayuya, Sorry," Gaara said, Tayuya turned slightly and watched as Gaara and Sakura walked together side by side.

**_No fair Gaara. With that one word…all is forgiven…_**

**_If something were to happen to me you would save me right? You would just have more composure and you would never be as frantic as you were last night._**

**_Gaara you are an idiot…I'm an idiot…_**

"Why did Sakura and Gaara come to school together," Ino shrieked to Tayuya as she watched Sakura and Gaara enter the school grounds together.

**_And she is a total moron…_**

* * *

Ino is baaacckk, get ready for some payback time Sakura and Gaara  
NOTE~ Tayuya's thoughts = black and italics word

Review please :)

Much Love,  
Evanescence147


	13. The End

_**Heyy, whats shakin?**_

**_I've entered a brand spankin new year of highschool and it seems that the teachers all decided that they wanted to destroy my life by giving me as much homework and tests as possible. Also...my internet decided to die on me and so I write this final message to you using my friend's computer, uck how cheap._**

**_I would like to thank all of you a million times for the endless support and PMs asking me when I'll finish anything, I am sorry to say that I will be leaving fanfiction (and all other internet writing sites) however I will leave my work up for the rest of the world to enjoy...or not... I hope you all enjoyed reading my work through all the good, and bad, parts and again thank you x1million!!_**

**_I'm terribly sorry for people who supported and reviewed my unfinished work and sadly I must say I will not be finishing any of it. I know if I scramble to finish it it will merely end up an incredibly revoltingly horrid mess._**

**_ I do wish all of you the best of luck for the future, for your life, and for your grades (they do matter so don't listen to that dick who says otherwise) and I would like tog give a giant 'fuck you' to everyone who just had to give me a little message ranting on how much you hate my guts and how glad you are I'm leaving (you my dears know exactly who you are)._**

**_Please take care this website and I look forward to a time when I can come back to this place and recall all my happy, and smutty (yum yum), memories from this place._**

**_I hope the next time you read my work it will be a published, hard cover (or soft) book that is finally finished._**

**_Happy writings!_**

**_My last and final Cheers,_**

**_Evanescence147_**

**_p.s. I am sooo melodramatic, and i am sooo lovin' it 3_**


End file.
